Qille's OC Dragon Manual
by Qille
Summary: I've come up with a TON of OC dragons. And here they all are! From Seashade to Shadow Dragon; Drifter to Dagger Claw, they're all right here. You do NOT need to read any of my stories to read this. Learn about a ton of new dragons, all of them mine! D
1. Seashade Dragon

_A/N: Hey y'all! **YOU DO NOT NEED TO READ ANY OF MY STORIES TO READ THIS**! Okay, I've created so many OC dragon breeds that I thought you might get confused. In fact, I've created enough to make my own dragon manual! So here it is! Ever OC dragon you've heard about, and some you haven't, all right here! Enjoy..._

* * *

><p><strong>Qille's OC Dragon Manual<strong>

The Seashade Dragon

**Looks**:

The Seashade Dragon is large in size; about the same size as a Monstrous Nightmare. It has a long neck and light blue or purple scales, with the underside of their wings and belly being a few shades lighter. Most Seashades have sea-green eyes. This dragon has no horns, but they have fins on the back of their head. They also have a very distinct pronged fin on their back. Behind the fin on their back, they have what looks like deep green scorpion barbs running down their spine, all the way to the tip of their tail. These are poisonous, so stay away. They have long, slender, hydrodynamic bodies that are good in the water. They have four legs that they can pull into folds of their scales for when they're swimming, and they have a large three-pronged fin on their tail for swimming. Their wings aren't attached to their front legs, which also allows them to pull their wings into pouches when they swim.

**Attitude:**

These dragons are extremely peaceful unless provoked. However, they're provoked pretty easily, and they're pretty territorial. All female Seashades have this dominant, snarky attitude about them until they become mothers. Some of them have a weak spot for helpless things like babies or wounded humans or dragons. This only happens with females. If another dragon, for example, is hurt, their dormant motherly instincts will immediately kick in, and they'll try to save it. If the wounded dragon dies while they're trying to protect it, the Seashade will cry. They _only_ cry when something like this happens. The thing about their tears is that they can heal wounds. They can't cure poisons like Night Fury tears can, but that's because they're actually poisonous. More often than not, the tears will heal the wounded or dead dragon. This will only work once, though. One Seashade healing per victim. This happens because, after being healed, the victim's body immediately becomes used to the Seashade tears, meaning they won't work again for that victim.

**Domain:**

Seashade dragons are aquatic dragons. They have a set of gills as well as a set of lungs so that they can go on land whenever they please. However, the transition from gills to lungs makes these dragons highly prone to asthma and altitude sickness. These dragons also have an extra eyelid that acts as a pair of goggles so that they can see clearly underwater.

**Fire:**

Seashade dragons have purple fire. This is largely due to the fact that they were hatched and raised underwater, all the while absorbing the potassium in the seawater through their skin. The potassium is what causes their fire to turn purple. If a Seashade dragon stays out of the water for too long, then they lose the ability to breathe fire. The maximum amount of time a Seashade can stay out of the water is about 2 weeks. After that, they pretty much shrivel up and die...

**Fighting Style:**

Seashades are wicked fighters. They always use their poison and their quick reflexes, slashing away at enemies. Their fire is kind of sticky, so it acts like napalm, burning their enemy and driving them back. They even use the fin on their back to attack their enemies. The pronged fin is razor sharp, so it would cut any enemy that tries to attack from behind. This is good, because their one weak spot is at the very base of their back fin, between where the fin ends and the barbs begin. Luckily, it's extremely difficult to hit, but with a single perfectly aimed shot from an archer... that's when it gets deadly.

**Scarcity:**

A female Seashade is a very rare dragon. The males are even more rare. Due to the male Seashade's painfully bright coloration, there is about one male for every five females. Most females go their entire lives without laying a single egg. Other than the coloring, the males only look different from the females because of their fins. Males typically have large, exuberant fins that are used to attract mates. Seashade dragons are _very_ rare. Some Vikings go their whole lives without seeing one. There are only about 100 Seashade dragons left in the entire ocean!

**Longevity:**

A Seashade dragon's natural lifespan is about 500 to 600 years. However, most of them never make it to that age. Especially the males. No known male Seashade has ever made it to be 200. That's because their bright colors attract predators.

**Spawns:**

About a month after mating, a female will lay a single egg. The egg will take 8 months to hatch, and the spawn will need it's mother's protection until they reach maturity, which is about 10 years old.

**Poison:**

Seashade dragons are _highly_ toxic. Their poison is, as mentioned above, stored in the barbs on their back. They have to ability to whip their tail around and actually launch some of the barbs at the tip of their tail, poisoning an enemy from far away. Another interesting thing about their poison is that, when they sleep, their poison drains into their blood, making their already toxic blood even more deadly to parasites. This is also a good defense mechanism if they're bitten in a fight. They can draw poison into their blood, killing whatever's biting them.

How the poison kills is that it paralyzes and dehydrates the victim. Fully developed poison paralyzes the victim instantly and closes up their airway, suffocating them. They die within minutes. Undeveloped poison from immature Seashades, however, won't kill you immediately. If you get shot with a barb of undeveloped poison, you instantly get knocked out. Then, when you wake up a few minutes later and pull the barb out is when you become paralyzed from wherever you were injected, down. You lose consciousness for a while again, and when you wake up, you're extremely dehydrated. If you try and drink anything, it'll probably just come back up unless you got shot somewhere below the stomach. If the poison stays in the stomach for too long, then you can even die from dehydration. The poison drains slowly; your feet will be the last to regain feeling. So even undeveloped poison can kill you.

**Domestication and Training:**

There is a big difference between wild and domestic Seashade dragons. First of all, wild Seashades hibernate under the ice during the winter. Domestic ones don't. Wild Seashades are also nocturnal, and domestic ones aren't. However, when a Seashade feels threatened, the fin on their back will stand up and rattle like a rattlesnake's. This is a warning for those who don't want to have their butts kicked.

These dragons are easy to train because they're so peaceful, but they're tricky to ride, let alone find and catch. Their poison is really the main reason they're dangerous to ride. Always place the saddle in front of their fin, at the base of their neck. Another thing that makes them tricky to ride is that, when flying over the water, they love to dive down into the water like a dolphin. This is no problem for them because, as mentioned above, they have gills, but as I'm sure you all know, humans _don't_ have gills. This isn't a problem, however, because when a Seashade goes underwater with a human on their back, they extend the fins on the back of their neck and head, trapping a large pocket of air for the human rider to breathe. This way they can stay underwater with a human for longer periods of time. However, this doesn't bode well with the saddle. Try to find a good saddle that won't fall apart after becoming waterlogged for a long time.

**Summary:**

These dragons are great to have as a pet. They're loyal, intelligent, and make excellent guards. Albeit they're not the safest dragon to share the bed with, they're still very loving. Just make sure you take them for a daily swim. If you come across a wild one, do **NOT** attack it! They're already rare enough, and attempting to kill it would only result in _your_ death. Treat these beautiful dragons with respect, and you never know; they could just save your life one day...

* * *

><p><em>AN: So, what do ya think? I know what I think: I think I'm the first person in the HTTYD part of FanFiction to write their own dragon manual. The next entry is the Shadow Dragon. _

_Read about Seashade Dragons in my story, Dead by Dawn. Thank you!_


	2. Shadow Dragon

_A/N: Welcome back! Today we discuss my favorite dragon: the dreaded Shadow Dragon! These guys are so wicked awesome! Enjoy. Oh, and just so you know, the sizes of the dragons range from nano, miniature, small, medium, large, and max. Nano would be like a Vorpent, miniature would be a Terrible Terror, small would be a Night Fury, medium would be a Mood Dragon, large would be a Monstrous Nightmare or Seashade, and max would be a Seadragonous Giganticus Maximus. Hope that clears things up. And if y'all don't know about the Shadow World, don't worry about it. I'll clear things up in future stories._

* * *

><p><strong>Qille's OC Dragon Manual<strong>

Shadow Dragon

**Looks:**

The Shadow Dragon is a medium sized dragon. They have long, thin bodies that are indistinguishable most of the time because they're usually surrounded by a black shadowy mist that chills you to your very soul! Their wings aren't attached to their front paws. Due to the relatively small size of their wings, they aren't good fliers, but they can travel through and stand on Shadows, so there's really no need for them to fly using their wings. They have red eyes and long, thin black horns. Their eyes glow in the dark. They have a medium length neck and spines running all down their back. Their talons are about a foot long and so hard that they can pierce a three-inch thick metal shield with ease.

**Attitude:**

Dangerous, mean, and deadly. These beasties have a very dark (no pun intended) personality. However, they can be loyal to someone if the feel like it. They've been known to make friends with dragons that share the same dark evilness. They're loyal to their friends and deadly to their enemies. They're also dangerously intelligent. That's what makes them one of the most dangerous dragons in existence.

**Domain:**

These dragons live in the Shadows. They hatch in the Shadow World and when they die, they're sent back to the Shadow World to be reincarnated as a different Shadow dragon. If they chose not to come back, then they become a pure Shadow.

**Fire:**

Shadow dragons have BLACK fire! What makes their fire black is the darkness that they're made of. The black fire, when blown over any other flame, will immediately extinguish the other flame. The black fire will replace it. This fire casts more Shadows, making it even more dangerous. Their fire will burn you, but it'll also engulf and suffocate you!

**Fighting Style:**

Buckle up. These monsters are fierce! If they're sent to kill someone, then they'll kill that person first, and then anyone else who got in their way. They use their foot-long talons to rip you to shreds. What makes these dragons so hard to kill is that they're elusive. Unless they have to become solid, they'll spent most of their time as an apparition, so that they can be seen but not touched. However, they have to become solid to breathe fire and pin someone to the floor or rip someone to shreds.

Another frightening issue about this dragon is that they can become _and_ control the Shadows. They can travel through the Shadows and almost instantly appear wherever there are Shadows. That's how they make it to their victims so fast. They can even turn into a Shadow and go _through_ their victim, immediately chilling their soul and knocking them out. They can also control the Shadows with their mind. For example, they can surround their victim in a solid Shadow, trapping them. Inside a Shadow, there is no oxygen, and it's freezing cold.

These dragons are next to impossible to kill, but someone _has_ done it before, _once_. However, he hasn't told me, the writer of the Manual, _how_ he did it. That part will just have to remain a mystery. The only proof he has that he _did_ survive a Shadow attack are his scars, the damage done to his home, and the Shadow dragon talon dagger that he carries around.

**Scarcity:**

These beasties are incredibly rare! They're more rare than Night Furies! Rumor has it that there can only be three Shadow dragons in the entire world at a single time. But that's just a myth. For all we know, they could be more abundant than Terrors, but reports of their attacks could be rare because there's no one left alive to report it!

**Longevity:**

Although we don't quite know for sure, these dragons have the longest life span in existence. That's because they eat their victims after they've killed them. For fifteen minutes after clinical death, a victim's life is still technically there. The Shadow dragons can steal that life from their victims, but to do that, they eat them, which is very gross and cannibalistic and just down right nasty.

**Spawns:**

Shadow dragons have no biological parents. Their eggs are created at the bottom of the deepest darkest trench under the Shadow Sea in the Shadow World. They don't hatch until an existing Shadow dragon dies or retires to the Shadow World. The second a Shadow dragon opens his or her eyes after hatching, their instincts take over and they swim to the very surface of the Sea. There they sit, their paws hovering an inch from the surface, until the perfect time when the water is so still that they can see the Mortal world. That's when they plunge through the water and emerge in the Mortal world. From there, they let their instincts take over and do whatever they have to to survive.

**Poison:**

These dragons are actually very poisonous! However, their poison is the only poison that isn't independent. Their poison will immediately die if the Shadow dragon dies. However, their poison will remain in the body of the victim, dormant until its creator returns to life and reactivates it. However, no one knows what this poison does, because most victims die before the poison can even kick in. And if anyone DOES survive a Shadow attack and manages to get themselves poisoned, then they'll have died of natural causes _long_ before the original Shadow dragon has a chance to reform.

**Domestication and Training:**

Don't even try. Just run. _However_, rumor has it that a Shadow dragon _has_ been tamed in the past. A young girl was on a boat and was right there when the baby Shadow dragon burst through. The girl was said to have kept and trained it. But no one knows for sure.

**Summary:**

These dragons are the things that go bump in the night. They've killed people by just being there! They're incredibly dangerous, and you should run for your life if you ever see one. And all you macho Vikings out there who think they can take one down... don't. If you wanna take one down, you've gotta do it with brains, not muscles.

Shadow dragons are very rare and hard to kill. They're the things that nightmares are made of. Don't ever anger one, and don't ever threaten them, because, even if they're on the other side of the globe, they can still hear you. They can find you anywhere they go. Because, after all, how do you hide from a Shadow?

* * *

><p><em>AN: Don't you just love evil badass dragon?If you wanna read about the Shadow World, then you'll have to wait until a future story of mine, Land of the Dead, is posted. If you wanna read about how deadly Shadow dragons can be in action, check out a fic of mine called Dead by Dawn. Wow, I've got two stories that have the word 'dead' in the title._

_Please review... or the Shadows will know... Mwahaha!_


	3. Drifter Dragon

_A/N: Look for a patter in the dragon breeds that I'm writing about. Whoever gets it will get this: (:::) a virtual cookie! With six chocolate chips! Then again, RSE is the only one still reviewing so..._

* * *

><p><strong>Qille's OC Dragon Manual<strong>

Drifter Dragon

**Looks:**

The Drifter Dragon has a wide range of color. Most come in various shades of blue, green, and purple. These dragons usually have orange eyes. They're small in size; no bigger than a Night Fury. They actually have the same head shape of a Night Fury, except they have short black horns where Night Furies would have their ear antennae. They have long, parachute-like wings that start at the base of their neck and end at their secondaries. Their secondaries are also parachute-like. They have a short tail, and their secondaries extend to their tail fin, which is ALSO parachute-like. The design of their wings is what gave them their names. Their wings structure allows them to drift for hours on end without flapping, making them the absolute best long distance fliers. They have four short legs that are also similar to that of the Night Fury. Because of these observations, we can tell that the Drifter Dragon is actually a very distant cousin of the Night Fury.

**Attitude:**

The only word that describes these dragons are friendly. They're quiet and very _very_ loyal to their human and friends, but, like most dragons, are deadly when provoked. Drifters aren't easily provoked due to their peaceful nature, but if you do severely upset one, you will most likely be grabbed, lifted thousands of feet into the air until they drop you and you splatter like a watermelon, or they take you up so high that your head explodes.

**Domain:**

Totally 100% air dragon. A unique quality about this dragon is that they have very large lungs, which allows them to fly higher than any dragon that ever existed. Their larger lungs allow them to take in more oxygen, allowing them to comfortably fly at heights that even Night Furies would have a difficult time reaching. They can reach the upper stratosphere before running out of oxygen. You can always tell whenever there's going to be a meteor shower because the Drifters won't fly that high for fear of being nailed by a space rock, which HAS happened in the past.

**Fire:**

Drifters have green fire. What makes their fire green is an element called boric acid. This element is found near volcanoes, where Drifter eggs hatch. When the Drifter hatches, they eat their egg shell, which is impregnated with boric acid, thus giving them the amount of the element that they need to breathe fire. The boric acid in the egg shell is enough to last them for half of their entire life. Once they run out, they must revisit the volcano they were born at and bathe in the lava. If the volcano is extinct, and the Drifter can't find another one with the right concentration soon enough, then they'll lose their ability to breathe fire and eventually die. Another thing about their fire is that it doesn't need _any_ oxygen at all to burn. It can burn in outer space and under water for crying out loud! The Romans actually captured Drifter Dragons at one point and used their fire to make something called Greek Fire.

**Fighting Style:**

These dragons use their ability to drift to their advantage. They're also stealth hunters and often, when hunting for prey, will sneak up on them, grab them, and fly up into the air with them. When they're about a hundred feet up, they'll drop their prey. Most sheep can't survive that fall. However, they only use this technique when they've got a lot of ground for their prey to land on. They won't do this on an island when there's a chance of losing the prey to the water. When on an island, they'll simply suffocate their prey by flying so high that the prey can't breathe. That way they can eat while still flying.

If they're fighting another dragon or a human, they'll mainly use their fire. Their fire is liquidy, with the consistency of water. This allows the fire to get in all of their enemies nooks and crannies, in their eyes and nose and ears, taking them out of the equation. Sometimes their fire gets under their enemies scales, severely burning their internal organs. Then they'll use a combination of claws, teeth, and tail whip to finish their enemies. Humans don't really stand a chance against their fire. It can drip through roofs and walls.

**Scarcity:**

These dragons aren't nearing extinction, but there still aren't many of them. There are a couple thousand still left in the world, and that's mainly due to volcanoes. Like Exterminator dragons, Drifters can only hatch during a volcanic eruption, when lava spills over their eggs.

**Longevity:**

There's nothing really spectacular about their lifespan. They live about the average amount of years that most dragons live, but they usually make it to the end of their lifespan. Not many things hunt or can kill Drifters, since they spend most of their time cruising at an altitude too high for any other dragons. They'll eat anything and they have the ability to drink salt water, so starvation and dehydration aren't really a problem for them.

**Spawns:**

Drifters are born in a mass hatching when a volcano erupts. Lava spills over the eggs, which then brings the hatchling inside to life. Technically, while inside their eggs, they're frozen, and it takes the heat of lava to melt and revive them. Female Drifters can sense when a volcano is about to erupt, which is why they mate before hand and lay their eggs on the face of the volcano. When a Drifter hatches, it's about the size of a Terror. They grow quickly though, and are fully grown and on their own within about a year.

**Poison:**

These dragons have no poison whatsoever. They don't need it. Their fire is enough.

**Domestication and Training:**

Very easy to train and bond with due to their personalities. They're typically very easy to bond with. If you're having trouble training them to do certain things, tell them strictly. Even if you don't speak Dragonese, they'll know that they've disappointed you and they'll try and do better.

**Summary:**

Drifter Dragons are probably the friendliest dragons out there. They're practically big protective teddy bears. Most of the time, these dragons are good for Healers to ride so that they can get to the scene of an accident quickly and smoothly transport injured. They have an _extremely_ smooth flight pattern, which helps if you easily get motion sickness. You don't need to hunt for them; they like to hunt for themselves. Just make sure to establish what they can and can't eat. Fish are okay, but teach them not to eat your sheep. And let them know not to eat fish that are on human boats. A couple of you fishermen have complained about that lately. The only thing about Drifters is that they don't do very good with small pets, and there are very few that do good with small children. They're just too playful. But they _do_ like to snuggle, so make sure you've got plenty of space on your bed. They'll be your pillow and blanket if you let them. In short, these are awesome dragons.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Okay, thanks for reading. Remember, if anyone guesses the patter (which may or may not be viewable this early in), then you get a nice big cookie! (:::)_

_You can read about Drifter Dragons in my HTTYD stories Time's Running Out, Dead by Dawn, and Volcano Quest. Thank you and goodnight._


	4. Dagger Claw

_A/N: Okay, this is just a real quick update just to show that I'm still alive. I promise I'm still working on my other stories too! Homework is starting to level out, so I'll be getting more time to write now. Yay!_

* * *

><p><strong>Qille's OC Dragon Manual<strong>

Dagger Claw

**Looks:**

This dragon is small in size and has a very long neck. They usually have dark red scales and bright red eyes. They have a triple set of brown or black medium-length horns. These dragons have small wings and aren't very good fliers, mainly because of the three foot long talons that are unnaturally large for a dragon of that size. Their tail is also quite long to counterbalance the weight of the claws, so that they don't flip forward in the air while flying. These claws are capable of removing a rib from a human ribcage!

**Attitude:**

Mean, nasty attitude. Their personality represents broken glass: sharp, harmful, and dangerous. They're very solitary and like to be alone. However, they're also deathly territorial. They will _kill_ whatever threatens to take their territory, even if it is stolen territory.

**Domain:**

These dragons like small, dark places like caves or grottoes. They fight their battles on the ground, where they have the advantage.

**Fire:**

There isn't really much this dragon's fire can do. The only thing cool about it is that it's a very vivid bright red. This is because their fire contains a chemical called strontium chloride, which turns their fire red. This chemical is found in caves, where Dagger Claws are hatched. They eat their egg shells like all other dragons, and that gives them all that they need to breathe fire for the rest of their lives. They have a really small shot limit, though, so they can only shoot about two fireballs per hour.

**Fighting Style:**

As previously mentioned, Dagger Claws fight on the ground. And if their enemies aren't already on the ground, they'll shoot them down and make sure they're on the ground. They will probably not use their fire again after that, instead resulting to the weapon they were named after: their dagger claws. Given the chance, they can literally disembowel their enemies with a single swipe. They can also use their freakishly long tail to whip you and their large pointy horns to run through you, but they'll only use their horns if they're desperate. Having a bloody corpse skewered on their horns irritate them and attract predators.

**Scarcity:**

There are a lot more out there than most people think. Just because we don't see them that often doesn't mean they're not there. They're about as abundant as Monstrous Nightmares, but twice as deadly. If they wanted to, they could easily ban together and destroy as many humans as they wanted to! But they hate each other too much.

**Longevity:**

The lifespan of these dragons is naturally a few years shorter than most other dragons. Nobody knows why, but it may be because the lungs and heart of these dragons are naturally small due to the high concentration of muscles these dragons need to lug their body around. Around the end of their lives (if they live to that point), their muscles in their back, chest, legs, wings, and neck will swell up. This both paralyzes them and leaves them open to attack, and it also crushes their internal organs. It may seem like a horrible way to die, but it's nearly painless to this dragon, seeing as the swelling muscles destroy their nervous system, incapacitating them of feeling anything in the last few hours of their life.

**Spawns:**

The females lay the eggs, and that's about it. They lay their unfertilized eggs in a deep dark cold cave, seeing as the heat kills the eggs. The eggs can remain dormant for centuries. Eventually, a male will come along and incubate the eggs at the perfect temperature to bring them to life and hatch them. The eggs will hatch a week later, and it will be up to the male to take care of them until they reach their full size in two years. This is one of the main reasons why the females are more dangerous, and the males are so territorial.

**Poison:**

They have no poison. There isn't enough room in their muscular bodies for a poison gland.

**Domestication and Training:**

Don't even bother. These dragons never have much of an appetite, so using food won't really tame them. The only possible way to tame one is to find one that has just recently hatched and has no father. After that first week, it's a lost cause.

**Summary:**

Incredibly dangerous dragon. If you see one, don't attempt to kill on sight... _run_ on sight. Don't attempt to pet one, because that look on their face isn't a smile. It's a distraction so that you never see their claws coming. Never look them in the eye, because there was once a very strange occasion where the victim was hypnotized and then killed. They hypnotizing dragon was never seen again, but a witness said that this Dagger Claw had black scales on it's face, surrounding it's eyes like a mask. So in other words, don't even take the chance. Just ignore your Viking instincts telling you to fight; just run for your life.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Meh... Up next is the Moonshade Dragon! One of my personal favorites! SO... has anyone found the pattern yet? Oh, and all of my Gremlin stories are on hold until I update the rest. Then I'll go back to my regular schedule._


	5. Moonshade Dragon

_A/N: Can't... wait... for... November... 15th! Just go on YouTube and look up "Gift of the Night Fury" and you'll know what I'm talking about! Now onto one of my most beautiful dragons, the Moonshade Dragon._

**Qille's OC Dragon Manual**

Moonshade Dragon

**Looks:**

This dragon is medium in size, with a medium length neck and a single pair of long yellow horns. The females range in a color scale from a deep royal blue to the blueish-white color of moonlight. The males are typically all a pale yellow hue. The eye color can go all over the place, but green or red eyes are typically very rare. Most of them have blue or yellow eyes. The thing about their scales is that they actually _glow_ like moonlight. They have the ability to dim down their glow when sneaking around, but when they fight, they glow as bright as they can to try and make themselves look bigger.

**Attitude:**

These dragons are typically very peaceful, though they're extremely hard to find. No human has ever fought one, because they never attacked anyone.

**Domain:**

Moonshade dragons like the night sky almost as much as Night Furies! Each and every Moonshade was hatched under the light of a full moon, and the moon is their element.

**Fire:**

The spirit of the Moon coursing through their very being gives the Moonshade dragon the ability to breathe yellow fire that burns blueish-white. It's yellow as it flies through the air, but once it strikes something, it stays there in the exact spot it struck and burns. Unlike any other fire in existence, this type of fire is the only fire that doesn't spread. Anything will be burnt under its heat, but nothing surrounding that singular spot will burn. This fire is definitely one of the strangest types.

**Fighting Style:**

These docile dragons use the element of surprise to take out an enemy. They also use their fire (their most deadly weapon) along with talons and horns and tail. They always go for the eyes to try and blind their victim. Then they go for the wings to their victim (if it's a dragon) can't fly away. If it's an animal, they'll go for their legs. Then they'll cut up anywhere they can reach and let their victim bleed to death.

Another strange thing about their fighting style is that it's affected by the time of day. They're stronger at night and weaker in the day, and during a lunar eclipse, they go into a sort of temporary coma in which they're incredibly vulnerable. However, during a _solar_ eclipse, when the moon blocks out the sun, these dragons become _invincible_ the entire time the moon is in front of the sun. Not even a Shadow Dragon can kill them during a solar eclipse!

**Scarcity:**

These dragons are as rare as a blue moon (two full moons in a single month, for all you Vikings who didn't know that). They have rarely been seen in the wild. The best time to see one in the wild, however, is after the ice cracks, when all the dragons come out of their sleep coma and gather at hot spots in the forest.

**Longevity:**

No one knows exactly how long these dragons live, due to their rare, hard to find nature. It is assumed that they live longer than the average dragon, mainly due to their sleeping patterns. Their sleeping patterns are determined by the phases of the moon. During a new moon, they're virtually inactive, holing up in a dark cave or something of the like. During a full moon, they don't sleep at all. The rest of the moon cycles are kinda like a normal dragon's sleeping patterns.

**Spawns:**

Female Moonshade dragons can carry a fertilized egg for years and years, but they only lay them during the month of a blue moon. The mothers lay the eggs in a safe spot during the first full moon of the month, and they hatch on the last.

**Poison:**

Their bite is _slightly_ poisonous. In fact, their venom is the same as a Monstrous Nightmare's; the poison isn't enough to kill, but it can sure burn like crazy! They don't use their poison as an offensive weapon, they use it as a defensive weapon whenever something startles them and tries to attack them.

**Domestication and Training:**

Very easily trained; they love children and females, but they don't exactly seem to take a liking to adult and adolescent males. No one knows why. Typical saddle and harnesses are used when flying. They aren't the fastest fliers around, but they're also really smooth. Very good dragons to first learn to fly on.

**Summary:**

Very sweet dragons, wouldn't harm a fly unless that fly was the size of a yak and it tried to kill them (flies in Berk CAN get that big in the summer). They don't like to be kept inside at night, though, so it's best to let them sleep outside, even in the most inclement weather. They'll come inside if they want to. They love to hunt for themselves, so do them a favor and give them the freedom they want. And at the end of the night, if they like you, they'll always come back home.

_A/N: Yes, Monstrous Nightmares ARE poisonous! It says so in the first book. Up next will be the... Black-Back Shredder!_


End file.
